This section is intended to merely provide background for embodiments of the present invention and is not considered prior art in the claims.
With the development of mobile communication networks and the advance in terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals, such as a smart phone, have evolved into total information provision devices or total entertainment equipment beyond just simple communication devices.
Such mobile communication terminals have a function for performing short-range wireless communication, such as near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth, in addition to a communication function through mobile communication networks.
NFC has a short communication distance and requires a separate wireless communication chip. However, Bluetooth has a relatively long communication distance and most terminals have a Bluetooth communication function equipped therein. Thus, various communication services are being developed using Bluetooth.
Further, service solutions for providing a variety of information to mobile communication terminals possessed by users are being developed using a beacon that utilizes Bluetooth communication. In this case, a mobile communication terminal receives a corresponding beacon identifier from a beacon and uses the beacon identifier to acquire a variety of information.
In this case, any unauthorized user may make the mobile communication terminal receive information that is set by the unauthorized user by acquiring the beacon identifier without permission and mapping the beacon identifier and any information desired by the unauthorized user. Accordingly, a method for preventing this is needed.